russelfandomcom-20200213-history
National TV Ratings (February 15-17, 2019)
February 18, 2019 AT 05:26 PM :National TV Ratings :February 15-17, 2019 :Total Philippines (Urban + Rural) :Source: Kantar Media :NOTES: :1. “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” earned 42.7% last Friday (Feb 15), beating “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” earned 39.1% and the finale episode of “Cain at Abel” that only recorded 15.9%. :2. The Valentine's Day episode of “Iskul Bukol” featuring Gabbi Garcia as a special guest registered 36.7% last Saturday (Feb 16), or 18.8 points higher than the 31.8% rating of “World of Dance Philippines” and the 16.8% rating of “Daddy's Gurl.” :3. The “Maalaala Mo Kaya” episode featuring the love story of Moira dela Torre and Jason Hernandez got 27.2% last Saturday (Feb 16) besides taking the top trending spot worldwide on Twitter. :4. "ASAP Natin 'To," which sent social media abuzz with Sarah Geronimo and Janine Berdin’s version of "Buwan" last Sunday (Feb 17), captured the attention of TV viewers garnering a 13.0% rating, versus “Sunday Pinasaya’s” 10.1% versus “Hey it's Fans Day!’s” 7.9%. :5. “Talent ng Bayan” registered 36.1% last Sunday (Feb 17), or 18.2 points higher than the 31.9% rating of “Worlf od Dance Philippines” and the 15.8% rating of “Studio 7.” 'February 15, 2019 - Friday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 42.7% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 40.3% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 39.4% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.7% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.5% #''Zylona'' (IBC) - 22.5% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 21.8% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.6% #''Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.9% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 19.5% #''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.0% #''Onanay'' (GMA) - 17.9% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.3% #''Cain at Abel'' (GMA) - 15.9% #''Precious Hearts Romances Presents Los Bastardos'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.7% #''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (IBC) - 15.4% #''Vampire Slayer'' (IBC) - 14.6% #''Retro TV'' (IBC) - 13.6% #''Asawa Ko Karibal Ko'' (GMA) - 13.5% #''Playhouse'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.3% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 13.0% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.9% #''TODA One I Love'' (GMA) - 12.6% #''Inagaw Na Bituin'' (GMA) - 12.3% #''Luz Clarita'' (IBC) - 11.7% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 11.6% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso'' (ABS-CBN) / My Special Tatay (GMA) - 12.3% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters'' (ABS-CBN) / 13 Star: The Search for the Next Kapinoy Star (IBC) - 11.0% #''Showbiz Unlimited'' (IBC) - 10.7% Source: Kantar Media :15 February 2019 Comparative Total Philippines (Uban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13, PTV4 and RPN9 :O Shopping (0.6%) / Kape't Pandasal (0.8%) / Red Alert (Replay) (1.1%) vs. Born To Be Wild (Replay) (0.8%) vs. Lingkod Kapinoy (0.4%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.7%) vs. Unang Hirit (2.6%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (1.4%) :Magandang Buhay (5.6%) vs. Detective Conan (3.5%) / Yo-Kai Watch (3.6%) / Fire Of Eternal Love (4.1%) / Cheese In The Trap (4.8%) vs. Voltes V (7.8%) / Duel Masters (7.1%) / SpongeBob SquarePants (7.7%) :"Kapamilya Blockbusters 'Chappie'" (11.0%) vs. Charming Girl (5.5%) vs. KapinoyLand (8.7%) / Morning Kris (8.0%) :Playhouse (13.3%) vs. "Kapuso Movie Festival 'Focus'" (7.9%) vs. Double Dare Philippines (8.7%) / Luz Clarita (11.7%) :APO Tanghali Na! (21.8%) vs. It's Showtime (16.3%) vs. Eat... Bulaga! (11.6%) / Asawa Ko Karibal Ko (13.5%) :Zylona (22.5%) vs. Kadenang Ginto (19.0%) vs. Inagaw Na Bituin (12.3%) :Precious Hearts Romances Presents Los Bastardos (15.7%) vs. My Special Tatay (11.3%) vs. Showbiz Unlimited (10.7%) / Retro TV (13.6%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso Gold (12.9%) / Minute To Win It Last Man Standing (19.9%) vs. Wowowin (13.0%) vs. 13 Star: The Search for the Next Kapinoy Star (11.0%) / Du30 on Duty (1.1%) / Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? (15.4%) :Express Balita (39.4%) vs. TV Patrol (29.7%) vs. 24 Oras (19.5%) vs. Ulat Bayan (9.4%) vs. Arangkada Balita (6.6%) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (42.7%) vs. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (39.1%) vs. Cain At Abel (15.9%) vs. PTV Sports (8.9%) vs. Kasama Break the Bank (8.1%) :Rapunzel (40.3%) vs. The General's Daughter (28.5%) vs. Onanay (17.9%) vs. Julie Lala (7.7%) vs. Linya ng Pagbabago Hotline 8888 Presidential Complaint Center (0.6%) :Halik (20.6%) vs. Vampire Slayer (14.5%) vs. Toda One I Love (12.6%) vs. The Three Sides of Ana (9.3%) vs. PCSO Lottery Draw (2.2%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso (11.3%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (5.7%) vs. DMZ TV Danze Party (9.8%) vs. Bubble Gang (7.4%) vs. Hell's Kitchen Rookies Vs Veterans (5.3%) / MacGyver (4.7%) vs. My Husband, Mr. Oh (8.2%) / PTV News Headlines (0.9%) :Bandila (3.1%) vs. Saksi Liga Ng Katotohanan (3.2%) vs. News Team 13 (2.4%) vs. Newswatch (1.6%) vs. Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco (0.5%) :TNT Tapatan Ni Tunying (1.8%) / O Shopping Live (0.7%) vs. Bitag: The New Generation (1.3%) / The Jon Santos Show (0.3%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.3%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (0.8%) vs. 2018-2019 Ncaa College Basketball (Replay) (0.1%) / Shop Tv (0.1%) vs. PNA Newsroom (0.9%) / Oras ng Himala (0.3%) / Shop TV (0.2%) vs. Totoo TV (0.5%) / All Hits Playlist (0.3%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) 'February 16, 2019 - Saturday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Live): Columbian Dyip Vs San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''World of Dance Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.8% #''MMK Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.2% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Live): Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters Vs Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 23.4% #''Home Sweetie Home Walang Kapares'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.1% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 22.6% #''APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday)'' (IBC) - 22.5% #''Pepito Manaloto Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 21.8% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 21.4% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.3% #''It's Showtime (Saturday)'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.7% #''Magpakailanman'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.9% #''Daddy's Gurl'' (GMA) - 16.8% #''Ipaglaban Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.3% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.8% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 14.5% #''S.O.C.O. (A Scene of the Crime Operatives)'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.2% #''Asawa Ko Karibal Ko'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.5% #''IBCinema'' (IBC) - 12.6% #''Tadhana'' (GMA) - 12.1% #''Pareng Partners'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.9% #''Imbestigador'' (GMA) - 11.8% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 11.7% #''Eat Bulaga! (Saturday)'' (GMA) - 11.3% #''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (IBC) - 11,1% #''NBA All-Star Weekend (Live)'' (IBC) - 10.9% #''Wish Ko Lang!'' (GMA) - 10.2% #''NBA Sabados (Live)'' (ABS-CBN) - 8.2% #''Sarap 'Di Ba? Family. Good.'' (GMA) - 7.8% Source: Kantar Media :16 February 2019 Comparative Total Philippines (Uban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13, PTV4 and RPN9 :O Shopping Live (0.7%) vs. Light Up (0.4%) / Lifegiver (0.7%) vs. El Shaddai (0.3%) :Kape At Salita (1.4%) vs. Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (1.1%) :Salamat Dok (2.8%) vs. Pinoy Md Mga Doktor Ng Bayan (2.4%) vs. Power to Unite with Elvira (0.8%) :Swak Na Swak Ang Good Vibes Show Ng Bayan (3.4%) vs. Tobot (4.3%) vs. Mula sa Edukador (1.0%) :Angel Wings (2.9%) vs. My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic (6.0%) :Dok Ricky, Pedia Ng Barangay (3.3%) vs. Cardcaptor Sakura (6.1%) vs. Eyeshield 21 (5.5%) :"KB Family Weekend (Saturday) 'The Mimic'" (5.9%) vs. Angry Birds Toons (6.5%) / Ben 10 Alien Force (7.1%) / Yo-Kai Watch The Movie (7.5%) vs. Sailor Moon Crystal (11.1%) / Cooltura (4.4%) / ASK TV Artihan, Sayawan, Kantahan sa TV (7.4%) :"NBA All-Star Weekend (Live) 'Nba Mnt Dew Ice Rising Stars Team Usa Vs Team Wor'" (10.9%) vs. "NBA Sabados (Live) 'Nba Mnt Dew Ice Rising Stars Team Usa Vs Team Wor" (8.2%) vs. "Kwento, Buhay, Tagumpay Maynila 'Undying Love'" (6.9%) / Sarap 'Di Ba? Family. Food. Fun. (7.8%) :APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday) (22.5%) vs. It's Showtime (Saturday) (17.7%) vs. Eat... Bulaga! (Saturday) (11.3%) / Asawa Ko Karibal Ko (13.5%) :2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Live): Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters Vs Meralco Bolts (23.4%) vs. Ipaglaban Mo (16.3%) vs. Tadhana (12.1%) / Wish Ko Lang! (10.2%) vs. 2018-19 MBA National Cup (Live) (8.6%) :S.O.C.O. (A Scene Of The Crime Operatives) (14.2%) vs. Imbestigador (11.8%) :2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Live): Columbian Dyip Vs San Miguel Beermen (38.7%) vs. Pareng Partners (11.9%) / Tv Patrol Weekend (18.3%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (14.5%) :Home Sweetie Home Walang Kapares (23.1%) vs. Pepito Manaloto Ang Tunay Na Kuwento (21.8%) vs. Happy Chie (8.1%) vs. Ulat Bayan Weekend (7.7%) :Iskul Bukol (36.7%) vs. World Of Dance Philippines (31.8%) vs. Daddy's Gurl (16.8%) vs. One Sound (7.8%) vs. GSIS Members Hour (2.9%) :"MMK Maalaala Mo Kaya 'White Ribbon'" (27.2%) vs. Magpakailanman (16.9%) vs. "Joe D'Mango's Love Notes 'In Love with My Destined'" (22.6%) / T.O.D.A.S. (21.4%) vs. Crime Desk (4.2%) / PCSO Lottery Draw (1.4%) / ASEAN Spotlight TV (1.0%) vs. "Wattpad Presents 'The Heartbroken Heartbreaker'" (7.9%) :Pinoy Big Brother Otso (14.8%) / Failon Ngayon (4.5%) vs. "Kapuso Movie Night (Saturday) 'Happy Hearts'" (7.4%) vs. Express Balita Weekend (11.7%) / "IBCinema (Saturday) 'My Fairy Tail Love Story'" (12.6%) vs. Japan Video Topics (0.2%) / "Pilipino Box Office 'Abomination'" (6.4%) vs. Newswatch Weekend (1.8%) / "Saturday Night Blockbusters 'Every Day'" (7.2%) :The Bottom Line With Boy Abunda (2.1%) / O Shopping Live (Replay) (0.6%) vs. "I-Witness The Gma Documentaries 'Break The Silence'" (2.8%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.3%) vs. Shop Tv (0.1%) vs. Shop TV (0.2%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) 'February 17, 2019 - Sunday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Live): Alaska Aces Vs NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 37.6% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 36.1% #''Sarah G Live'' (IBC) - 32.7% #''World of Dance Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.9% #''ONE Championship'' (IBC) - 30.6% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 27.5% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Live): Blackwater Elite Vs Northport Batang Pier'' (IBC) - 25.1% #''Rated K Handa Na Ba Kayo?'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.2% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.7% #''Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko'' (GMA) - 18.3% #''Studio 7'' (GMA) - 15.8% #''Amazing Earth Featuring The Magic of the Big Blue'' (GMA) - 15.7% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.1% #''Ang Hari FPJ on ABS-CBN'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.5% #''ASAP Natin 'To'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.0% #''Pinoy Big Brother Otso'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.3% #''Banana Sundae'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.1% #''NBA All-Star Weekend'' (IBC) - 11.8% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.3% #''GMA Blockbusters'' (GMA) - 10.8% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 10.4% #''Dear Uge'' (GMA) - 10.2% #''Kapuso Movie Festival'' (GMA) / Sunday PinsSaya (GMA) - 10.1% #''Gandang Gabi Vice'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.0% #''KB Family Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.3% #''Sunday's Big Night'' (IBC) - 8.9% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 8.6% #''Manny Pacquiao Presents Blow By Blow'' (IBC) - 8.5% #''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (IBC) - 7.9% #''The Boobat and Tekla Show'' (GMA) - 7.5% Source: Kantar Media :17 February 2019 Comparative Total Philippines (Uban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13, PTV4 and RPN9 :O Shopping Live (Replay) (0.7%) vs. In Touch (0.1%) / Jesus The Healer (0.3%) vs. Jesus Miracle Crusade (0.3%) :The Healing Eucharist (3.9%) vs. Pororo The Little Penguin (1.3%) / Thomas And Fraiends (2.0%) / Tobot (2.9%) vs. Family TV Mass (2.0%) :Swak Na Swak Ang Good Vibes Show Ng Bayan (2.6%) vs. Cardcaptor Sakura (3.9%) vs. What's Up Doc? (1.2%) :Salamat Dok (3.4%) vs. Ben 10 Alien Force (4.6%) vs. Chinatown TV (5.4%) :Spongebob Squarepants (5.8%) vs. Aha (4.8%) :"NBA All-Star Weekend (Live) 'State Farm All-Star Saturday Night'" (11.8%) vs. The Legend Of Korra (6.0%) / One Punch Man (6.3%) vs. Born To Be Wild (5.4%) :Matanglawin (5.6%) vs. I Bilib Featuring: Street Genius (5.7%) :"KB Family Weekend (Sunday) 'Fantastic Four'" (9.3%) vs. "Kapuso Movie Festival (Sunday) 'The Ant Bully'" (10.1%) :ASAP Natin 'To (13.0%) vs. Sunday Pinasaya (10.1%) vs. Hey it's Fans Day! (7.9%) :Banana Sundae (12.1%) vs. Dear Uge (10.2%) vs. Manny Pacquiao Presents Blow By Blow (8.5%) :2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Live): Blackwater Elite Vs Northport Batang Pier (25.1%) vs. "Ang Hari FPJ On ABS-CBN 'May Isang Tsuper Ng Taxi'" (13.5%) vs. "Gma Blockbusters 'Jumanji Welcome To The Jungle'" (10.8%) :2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Live): Alaska Aces Vs NLEX Road Warriors (37.6%) vs. TV Patrol Weekend (11.3%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (10.4%) vs. 2018-19 MBA National Cup (Live) (7.3%) :Goin' Bulilit (14.1%) vs. Amazing Earth Featuring The Magic Of The Big Blue (15.7%) :"Wansapanataym 'Mr. Cutepido'" (22.7%) vs. Daig Kayo Ng Lola Ko (18.3%) vs. Ulat Bayan Weekend (6.7%) vs. Boses Tinig Pinoy (6.4%) :Talent ng Bayan (36.1%) vs. World Of Dance Philippines (31.9%) vs. Studio 7 (15.8%) vs. One Sound (5.2%) vs. Rod Nazario's In This Corner (6.1%) :Sarah G Live (32.7%) / ONE Championship (30.6%) vs. Rated K Handa Na Ba Kayo? (24.2%) / "Pinoy Big Brother Otso '3rd Adults Eviction Night'" (12.3%) vs. Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (27.5%) vs. Gag Kulit (6.3%) / Music Sessions (5.7%) vs. Marco Polo: A Very Modern Journey (2.1%) / PCSO Lottery Draw (1.5%) / An Evening with Raoul (6.9%) :Gandang Gabi Vice (10.0%) vs. The Boobay And Tekla Show (7.5%) vs. Express Balita Weekend (8.6%) / "Sunday's Big Night 'BuyBust'" (8.9%) vs. "Sunday Night Showdown 'Stratton'" (6.6%) vs. Newswatch Weekend (1.1%) / "Sunday's Big Event '61st Annual Grammy Awards'" (6.0%) :"Sunday's Best 'Harapan 2019 The ABS-CBN Senatorial Town Hall Deb" (2.9%) vs. "Sunday Night Box Office 'Naked Weapon'" (3.8%) vs. El Shaddai (0.7%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.4%) vs. Shop Tv (0.2%) :O Shopping (0.7%) vs. "Diyos At Bayan 'Pulso Ng Ekonomiya Sa 2019'" (0.6%)